Ice and Light
by Leap the Skip
Summary: A series of Krad and Satoshi drabbles. Rated T for possible future entries. Please review. Chapter 4 is up!
1. Ice

"It hurts…"

Hot tears ran down his cheeks. They felt like boiling water on his frozen face. The pain was strange and somehow reassuring.

"Does it? I'm sorry, Satoshi-sama. I didn't mean to hurt you." He passed his hand down Satoshi's cheek and the pain was replaced again by chilling numbness.

Satoshi's teeth chattered. Everything was very cold.

"F-freezing…"

Krad bent to whisper in his ear. "It won't be, if you let me turn your heart to ice. Then it can't hurt you anymore."

Satoshi was too tired to answer. His wet eyes began to close. He felt frost on his lashes and his eyelids.

"Cold."

"A heart of ice cannot be harmed, Satoshi-sama. You don't want to feel anymore, do you?"

Satoshi made a quiet, sleepy sound. He was too tired to make decisions now.

"Dear one. Always not cold enough for a Hikari. You lacked the ice that keeps me back." He breathed on Satoshi's brow and little bits of frost formed in his bangs. "Sleep then, little prince. I'll show you how to freeze your heart another time."

Satoshi was encompassed in white, unfeeling slumber.

"There, then. A pretty little sculpture, aren't you?" He smiled. "The cold preserves you well. Who knows? You might, if luck is with you, stay frozen for an eon. It has happened."

He ran a finger down the boy's white arm. A little trail of branching ice followed the path of his touch. He brought his finger up, then, and brushed it straight across one sleeping eye. A sheet of ice formed over it, sealing lids and lashes in the cold. He did the same to the other. Then he touched Satoshi's lips and stroked his finger slowly left and right, until his mouth was firmly sealed in frigid hoarfrost.

"There. Now I've preserved you, little one. There's no need to thank me." Satoshi had not woken. "Now all that's left is your warm heart. We'll deal with that in due time." His eyes glanced bright upon the sleeping statue. "I'll save you soon, Satoshi. For eternity."


	2. Voiceless

"I won't let you do this, Krad! You don't even understand! You have made—"

He broke off as a hand clamped down on his mouth. Krad lifted it and trailed his finger across Satoshi's lips, and he found his voice gone.

"Hush, Satoshi-sama. Don't exert yourself any further." Satoshi grasped his own neck and gaped, still trying to speak. Krad ignored him.

"Now, the thing you need most is rest, I think. You work too hard, Satoshi-sama." Satoshi saw what was coming and tried to pull away, teeth gritted in hatred, but Krad held him in an iron grip.

"You must be very exhausted by now," he said, combing his fingers through the blue strands of hair on the back of Satoshi's head. Satoshi instantly began to feel the drowsiness of forced sleep. He tried to protest, forgetting that his voice was gone. He struggled weakly in Krad's arms but the angel held him there, waiting, as he stroked his hair. At last he succumbed and sank under the weight of the magic Krad was pumping into him. His eyelids fluttered and his grimace changed to the unconscious face of slumber. No longer standing, he slumped back against Krad's chest. Krad smiled a distant smile at the helpless body in his arms and lowered Satoshi to the ground, where he stayed, curled in a semi-fetal position. He leaned down and kissed Satoshi lightly on the forehead, then stood again.

"Sleep well, little one."


	3. Slumber

"Don't fight it. Just let the sleep overtake you."

The waves of healing slumber were alluring, and Satoshi found himself obeying Krad's admonitions. _Just... sleep…_

"That's right, Satoshi-sama. Let the magic fill you. Don't struggle."

Satoshi felt his body float away as he sank into the comfort of the soothing flow. He drifted, peaceful at last.

"Mmm…"

"Satoshi-sama. Isn't this pleasant?"

Satoshi smiled in his sleep and murmured in drowsy pleasure. Everything was so soft and feather-light and warm…

Krad could tell just by touching the boy that he had utterly succumbed to the temptations of the magic. He was filled with it. Even his breath, as he exhaled into Krad's hair, was soft and swirling with the sweet, thick honey of enchantment. His skin was warm and buzzed slightly with the euphoric drug that coursed underneath. He was completely given over to it.

"How beautiful." He lifted the boy, ever so gently, and carried him to a drift of downy feathers that lay thick and deep as mountain snow, placing him carefully among them. "A bed of feathers for you." Satoshi sank slowly into the softness, caressed by the warm and the overpowering familiarity of the gentle scent that wafted from the bed of down.


	4. Fever

"The memories of your former life are hindering you."

His eyes turned wide with fear. "No. No, Krad—"

"It's a simple thing to remove. A trifling obstacle, Satoshi. Very unimportant."

He was starting already. Satoshi realized it and pressed frantically against the magic with his will.

"Hmmph. Satoshi, you are really inexperienced, you know." Satoshi looked up suddenly, realizing too late what had happened. He had thrown himself into the trap.

"No—" His voice wavered and stopped as the will he had pushed so forcefully against his fate was broken off. Taken. He felt himself fall. A feverish weakness settled over him. Everything was suddenly very far away.

"Hmm-hmm…Satoshi. I think things will be much more interesting when you forget."

Satoshi felt something hot against his forehead. He was too weak to move. He felt his body temperature surge until he shivered in the prickling heat. Fever rose up in him, consuming his body in helpless aching, obscuring his vision, making colors vivid, vibrant, white. The world rolled. Subsided. He forgot which way was sleep. He lingered in uncertainty.

A cold feeling on his forehead. Vision returning. Light. Ache becoming evident. A voice—face. The press of longing for sleep.

"You are sick, Satoshi. You should rest for a while. Go back to sleep."

A fever. Nightmares. Dreams. Soothing fingers. Long stretch of white. Caught in time. Visions. Sounds. Sighs. A lullaby.

Memory.


End file.
